An Ode to Loki
by Theatress
Summary: short poems about Loki: his struggles, his emotions, etc. from different viewpoints and different times in his life
1. Dangerous Beauty

Eyes like emeralds

Hair like coal

Tongue like silver

Yet ice in you soul

Danger is everywhere

You leave it in your wake

Yet I cannot deny this feeling

It is my fatal mistake


	2. Cold Heart

Cold, too cold

as if carved of ice

Your heart is frigid

Held dormant in a vise

An inescapable maze

of lavish, deadly traps

Few have ever seen it

You keep it under wraps

But why, my trickster prince,

do you keep it locked away?

Do you fear it should be destroyed

if it sees the light of day?

Won't you set it free?

Allow it to partake in life

Free it from its prison

built of hate and strife

I can hold it dear to me

I can nurture it to grow

My darling mischief maker

Please don't tell me "no"

We can be together

And rule side and side

Conquer all the nine realms

Be the moon to their tide

Where have you gone?

You have left me on my own

Lacrimal rivers overflow

Together we are both alone


	3. Fool's Folly

Darkness

the light in your emerald eyes

the shade of your lock

yet why do I love it so

Misery

found in your wake

hidden in your heart

your only gift to me

Anger

visible in your stride

heard in your voice

Only a fool could miss it

Pride

the source of your ambition

the cause of yourd ownfall

But I will catch you


	4. One True Only

When will they see

that I am king

One

True

Only

the rightful place has been

taken by the dull hero

He does not know

the secrets that come

whispered from souls long forgotten

like the thick fog in the valleys

He sits and thinks

himself king

One

True

Only

but he shall never know

of such things

He is an eyesore yet

the apple of father's eye

Golden but not glittering

the burden of the realm

One day I know

I will be king

One

True

Only

those who deny it

shall regret it to their last

I shall hold the key

to greatness and control

To rule the nine realms

and live forever


	5. Discovery

How dare he!

That foolish king

he kept from me

the truth about my ancestry.

But why would he?

my oafish "father"

did not tell me

about the vicious monster I must be.

I am a Jotun!

a creature of frigid cold

but I must be of Asgard

in spite of what I'm told.

But what if I am from

that barren Jotunheim

those giants fought the Asgard troops

Am I charged with their crime?


	6. The Disregarded Prince

Why do they love him so?

My brother golden

the Crown Prince of Asgard

I am trapped in his shadow.

…

What makes him special?

Only brute strength

has he; I have knowledge

of all topics celestial.

…

Why don't they love me?

A great king

I could be; In time,

I will make them all see.

…

What of my future?

The disregarded prince

no more; I will fight,

I shall not remain demure.


	7. Destiny

He came to me quite late last night,

with tears streaming down his face.

I held him tightly in my arms and

gave him shelter in my embrace.

…

He spoke with anger of his brother,

whom his father favored more,

for he was the golden warrior

and fought bravely in the war.

…

Of him, his father thought little,

he being the younger one,

So he waited idle and bided his time

to take his place in the Sun.

…

But after he finally

his uprising led,

his father watched his fall

and presumed him dead.

…

He took his chance

to rule Midgard,

to claim his rightful place

from which he had been barred.

…

But Thor returned with

five heroes in his wake.

He took the younger back,

imprisoned him for his sake.

…

Oh, but the golden warrior fell

and needed his aid

as if the deep scars of

past betrayals easily fade.

…

I took the fatal fall

to escape public eye

Then came straight to you,

He finished with a sigh

…

What you must do, my love,

says I to he

Is remove Odin and

King you will be.

…

His lips were on mine

Then says he:

My love, you are right,

I'm off to claim my destiny.


	8. Loki In Love

She takes the breath the room

When she floats by

I am lost in the wake of

her effervescence

…

I yearn to run my fingers

through the golden waves of her soft hair

feel her velvet lips submit

to my rough kisses

…

Her eyes sparkle like crystal

struck by the purest rays

of sun and shine brilliantly

like the melodious tinkle of her laugh

…

I shall make her mine

to have her forever as a

jewel; her bright light

outshines my darkness

…

Will she have me?

I wouldn't. Only a Fool

would want damaged goods

over pure gold trinkets.


	9. Loki In Love pt 2

To feel her beneath me

young and supple

To have the entire realm

know we are the perfect couple

To have her always

on my arm

To let the world only dare

bring her harm

To show her off

as best as I can

To make sure she knows

that I am her only man

To show she is worthy

of being a queen

Together, we will be the best

rulers the realms have ever seen


	10. A Lover's Doubt

Your emerald eyes sparkle and shine

Reflecting, I hope, the twinkle in mine

The chase has been on for many a year

Yet in my heart lays the obstinate fear

Did you choose me?

Or did you just settle?

I am a mere mortal

In your affairs I shan't meddle

…

Where shall we go from here?

It's obvious to none.

Can you accept my doubt and fear?

Or am I just an object for fun?

…

Take me or leave me

The cards are all down

If refusal would your answer be

I shall go without a sound

…

So take my heart and crush it

Grind it to bits beneath the stone

For it will be yours

Even after I'm ashes and bone


End file.
